


Salt And Cream

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Eating, Comeplay, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, voyeur Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: "I want to taste you.""Please do."For MCU Kink Bingo square G4: Licking Up Come





	Salt And Cream

Natasha hadn't seen Thor come very much. Well, she had seen him as he was coming, but she had never pulled back before. Watched his cock jolt and spurt before. Followed the streams of white with her eyes as they landed on his tanned torso and began to drip down the defining lines of his abdominal muscles, the swell of one pectoral. 

He looked damn delicious. Nat licked her lips.

“May I?”

“What do you desire of me, my Natasha?”

She ran a finger up a line of come. “I want to taste you.”

Thor let out a grumbling noise, something sated but interested. “Please do.”

From his seat across the room, Bruce gave a pained moan. Nat flipped her hair in the other direction, focused on Bruce's eyes as she leaned forward slowly, reached out with her tongue, and licked up along a line of Thor's come. Bruce hissed and jerked his surging cock harder, an angry red thing held tight in his fist. 

Bruce was normally better at controlling his sounds during sex. He liked to watch, they'd understood and agree to that quickly, but he also liked to pretend he could be ignored, that they could forget he was there, eyes scorching them over every gentle caress, every hard smack, every row of rough thrusts that ended with Natasha swearing up a storm interspersed with Thor's name until she came.

But now, as Nat swirled her tongue over Thor's abs, licking up salt and bitter, Bruce was leaning into it, feet planted far from the chair to keep him barely balancing on the edge, huffing and moaning and _desperate_.

She gave a loud slurp against Thor, but that didn't seem to heighten Bruce's pleasure. “Would you like to try some?” she offered, gently, with no yearning to see him say yes exactly, just wanting to tease out what he was hoping she would ask. 

Thor groaned, petting at her hair, but Bruce simply blinked and slowed his fist slightly. He was interested in what she would offer next. 

She turned away from him to focus on lapping up another ribbon of Thor's come. When she glanced up, she could see Thor had turned to watch Bruce instead. She slid forward on his skin, let a breast rub through the come, and then sat up so both of her lovers could see wet gloss over one nipple. 

Thor pulled her to his hips, his cock stirring once more, a reasonable reaction.

Bruce _whimpered_.

Nat glanced down at the few smears of come left on Thor's chest. “Bruce? I could taste your come too, if you'd like.”

He was on his feet, stumbling to the side of the bed like he'd drunk from the wrong bottle of mead again and gotten the Asgardian stuff on accident. “Where?” he spit out, the skin of him tight and glistening.

“On Thor,” she told him, and he burst onto Thor's chest, a stream running over altogether, and Natasha had to catch it with her hand and licked it up right away. 

Hot, salty, sweeter than Thor's but a bit thinner in texture. 

Bruce groaned, one hand cupping her cheek tenderly, “Thank you,” and it sounded like a prayer.

“Don't thank me yet,” she said with a smirk, kissing at his hand and then moving it away and she bent forward to her task. “I'm not done.”


End file.
